Remembering Sunday
by XxBabyEmo94xX
Summary: Pogue loses his long time lover. PogueOC


_This is my first songfic so judge nicely. I hope you enjoy. Btw sorry about not updating Never Say a new chapter on Saturday._

**Disclaimer-I own nothing that has to do with the Covenant. The song Remembering Sunday belong to All Time Low. I only own my character Jesse.**

_Woke up from dreaming  
And put on his shoes  
Starting making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

He was startled awake. By what, he doesn't know. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 in the morning. He groaned and got up. He looked in the morning and saw how bad he looked. His shoulder length blonde-brown hair was disheveled. His eyes were blood shot. His clothes had too many wrinkles for him to count. He groaned and went to take a quick shower. Then he put on his shoes, grabbed a small box of his desk and left.

_Leaning out into the breeze_

_Remembering Sunday he falls to his knees_

He walked out and instantly felt relieved because of the wind. It was cool day out and he loved it. He suddenly thought about his long time girlfriend Jesse. He hasn't seen her in a while. He thought she was sick but he didn't know the truth. He decided to walk through the woods to get to her house. He tripped over a log and fell on his knees, dirtying his pants even more. He suddenly had a flashback of a morning they spent together at her house.

_They had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place is familiar to him_

They were sitting at the table together and eating. He kept stealing glances at her and she would do the same to him.

"Pogue stop staring." She giggled.

"I can't help it. You're too beautiful not to stare at." He told her smiling at her blush. he looked at his girlfriend and the only thing he could think was gorgeous. She was a tiny little thing but he didn't mind. She was only 5'4 and she wasn't the skinniest thing but she wasn't the biggest either. He liked her the way she was. She had dark skin that showed her Hispanic side. She had black hair that always got in her face.

"You're such a dork." She laughed and got up to put their dishes in the sink.

_She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him up stairs  
Left him dying to get in_

She walked over and grabbed his hand. She smiled and kept pulling him up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked. She just smiled and led him to her bed room.

"We haven't spent much time together. So I thought that maybe me and you could use this time to reconnect." She said smirking. He smirked back and gave her a kiss.

"I think I have time for that." He said. He kissed her harder but then the doorbell rang. She got up and went to get it.

'I hate when she just leaves me here.' He thought groaning and trying to calm down.

_Forgive me I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
Don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?_

He snapped out of the flashback when he heard a snapping sound. He looked behind him and saw Reid. He looked up and realized that it started raining.

"Hey man." Reid said walking over to him. Pogue just nodded to show that he heard. Reid and him walked to Jesse's house when they saw that it was empty. They looked around and saw that nothing was there and that there was a for sale sign on the yard.

"Where'd she go?" Pogue asked. Reid shrugged.

"Let's ask they're neighbors." Reid suggested. Pogue nodded and walked over and rang the doorbell. A man in his early 20's answered.

"Yes?" he asked. Pogue took his wallet out and showed him a picture of him and Jesse together.

"Have you seen this girl at all?" he asked.

_She's been running through my dreams  
And its driving me crazy it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

He took the picture and looked at it closely. Pogue stood there waiting.

"She's my girlfriend. I haven't seen her in a while. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I'm going insane without her. She's like my other half." He said while playing with the box in his pocket.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me today." He said smiling a little bit.

_The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then_

"She's gone. Her and her family packed all their stuff and left to the airport. All I saw was this girl crying while heading towards her car. If you leave now you'll be able to reach her in time." He said while closing the door. Pogue and Reid looked at each other and bolted to Tyler's hummer.

"I knew it would be a good idea to bring Baby Boy's hummer to find you." Reid said while starting the car.

_But it started to all make sense  
Oh I can see now  
That all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my who ever  
Where ever she may be_

Pogue looked at the sky. It seemed to be crying for him. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He thought it was all perfect between them. Why did this happen? She was the one he wanted to spend his life with. Now she has to move? He took his phone out and tried calling her but it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey it's me. call me when you get this Jess. I love you." He hung up and went back to looking outside. After that one call he kept trying until they reached the airport.

"Go after her man." Reid told him. He nodded and ran inside looking for her. He saw her go inside and he knew it was too late to reach her. He tried calling her one last time.

_I'm not coming back  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak the truth you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair_

"Hello" she asked.

"Hey. Why are you leaving me?" he asked. He saw her bite her lip and sniffle a little bit.

"I've done some bad things but I did something so much worse. I'd tell you but I'm so scared right now Pogue. One day you'll understand why I did this." She said crying. He didn't understand what this was all about. He saw her getting on the plane and sitting by the way. They made eye contact and he saw her gasp. The plane suddenly started moving and it took off into the sky.

_And out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground_

"I have to forget you Pogue. It will be easier on my heart. I will always love you but I have to do this. For me. For us." He heard her voice tell him.

"I can't let you go. I love you too much." He told her. He heard a choked sob from the other side.

_I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

"We'll come back someday Pogue. And when we do, we'll try this again." She told him. He didn't understand what she meant by "we" when it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He was a father. She was carrying his kid.

"I have to go Pogue. I'll be home soon. I love you." He heard her voice tell him. Then he heard the dial tone.

_Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now_

He put his phone in his pocket and just stared at the spot where the plane was.

'When you come home, I promise we'll be a family'. He thought. He then turned and walked away.

_I guess I'll go home_


End file.
